mamodo camp
by kyelmarsh
Summary: before the mamodo battles there was a camp for evry mamodo  some charectors should relly not be in  here thanks to zofis and i have one or two of my own charectors  when things arnt going well for gash he desides to make a change - M FOR CD, L, S.T, AND R
1. Chapter 1

mamodo camp day 1/100

...

today was the first day of camp i was told to go here so i could prepare for the up coming battle. i was one of the chosine 100 mamodo to go to the human world i was sure i would make some frinds.

"ok campers we will now tell you evry thing you need to know about camp im your head director laila and to my right you will so your camp therepist bari" said laila as she bowd and then handed the mic to bali.

"ok there are a fuw things i must point out not only am i your "camo therapist" im also the guy who comes out here evry night to make sure none of you are out of bed. then as your thereapist to all of you who think you need help ... STOP BEING A WOSSY!" yelled out bali as he handed the mic back to laila.

"... well ok anyway will be in mamodo battle as well and now here is another man who will be in the battle he will be your trainer" said laila as she handed brago the mic.

"hello im being forced angest my will to train you all by order of the king now im here to train you in the way endurins, strangth, speed, and heart energy" said brago then handing the mic back to laila.

"and now your camp sucurity clear note" said laila handing him the mic.

"...hi..." and then clear note gave her back the mic and she looked at him strangly.

"ok well we will soon place you in your cabins and you can desied your cabin leders but first i must tell you that we will be giving you a series of tests whale your here ok now when i call your name go to the cabin with the number that i say before the name" said laila holding up a list of the campers.

"ok now for cabin one ... oh wait i forgot to menchin our camp baker henageshi" and before laila could hand the mic to henageshi she jumped up and took it.

"HIIIIIIIII" yelled henageshi in to the mic nerly makeing evryonce ear's bleed.

"im henageshi i like muffuns so why not come down and try all our new flavers... " but before henageshi couls start listing all the muffens laila took the mic and hit her on the head with it.

"no bad henageshi sit down" said laila poining to her chare.

"ok and now for the cabins ok cabin one has ... zeon, bali, brago, clear note, and zofis" ok now you pick your cabil leders and cabin name and submit them in that box over there" said laila pointing to a big box.

"now for cabine two we have ... gash, koncomae, tio, shnider, and henageshi" said laila pointing to the second cabin.

"and for cabin three we have ... Karudio, Patiy, Beanko, Baransha, and Demolt" said laila as she started to get anoyed.

[five hoers later]

"ok now for cabin ... oh scruw it i cant do this i should be makeing out with pamoon behind a tree" screemend laila droping the mic and grabing her assistent by the arm.

"come here star boy" said laila befor thay diapered behind a tree.

...

"ok all of you campers need to here to youe cabins right now cuss it's light out in ... 2 min ago" said bali before he and the other camp leaders went to the main cabin later falood by pamoon who was in extasy and laila who looked normal.

so as the campers fineshed unpaking all there stuff thay now had to pick caben superiors for cabin one Zeon for cabin two gash for cabin three pati and so on.

for cabin one thay were called the zakerus for cabin two thay were called the kings and cabin three were called the gash lovers.

and so tamaro the fun begins.

...


	2. Chapter 2

mamodo camp day 5/100

...

it had been 5 days since camp started so it was time for evry thing to start all the activates but first you all might want to know what happend in the 5 days you missed.

on the first day our favret little blond gash had tryed to make frinds with the fellow cabens ... that dident work out to well from cabin one he was dragend in and beeten kicked and i think raped but i dont know i dident want to watch.

from cabin 3 he was frozen the kissed the flicked by what looked like a mounten and he just desided to stay in his out cabin.

on day two he went down to the docks and saw a little silver haired boy he was staring at the lake from a high tree wondering what he was going gash yelled up at him makeing the little boy fall and well gash now has a broken arm ... and leg.

on day three after he healed the big thing that happend was at the mess hall as he was getting his food someone ran up pulled his mantel over his eyes and dumped his food on him.

the forth day wasent much better he went to see the counsaler bali and asked him what he sould do to which bali replide "ok i want you to brush off your drees pull up your thong and stop beeing a wossy" and after which ... gash went out to the camp store and he got a thong and fabric sofaner.

now back to day five now that gash had completly changed his look do to tio who told him if hes beeing picked on to go incogneto or disskised since he was acting like a girl she hellped him look like one he now his his blond hair in a pony tail a little bit of makup changed the blue gem in his mantle to a pink one and made his matle a light purple insted of dark blue.

"do you think this will work tio" asked gash hiding behind a tree as he was heading to battle traning with brago?

"of chorse thers no way thay can know ya know as long as your drees dosent go up or you know thay kick you in the balls" said tio pulling on gash's arm.

"well ok but wait my name i cant say im gash then thale know it's me and pic on me more cuss im dressed like a girl" said gash as he walked with tio.

"well your right we have to think up a name lets see how can we chang gash lets brake it down you have fore letters in your name G A S and H so lets just mix them up and add one or two ok" said tio getting a smile from gash.

"ok lets see haxgas it sounds diffrent like im from a whole diffrent part of the world" said gash who from now on i will call haxga.

"ok then lets go" said tio grabing haxga's hand and runnign to the battle feild.

[with brago, tio, haxgas, kochomay, umegon, zeon, and melordo z]

"ok we will start sparing and ... who are you new girl" asked brago looking down at haxgas?

"um im haxgas im new i tryed to get in when camp started but thay said thay were full after some kid named gash left thay let me in" said haxga with a strange smile.

..."well ok you will spare with zeon" said brago as zeon got to the senter of the ring.

"ok now start" yelled brago!

as the battle started zeon ran behind haxgas but thinking fast haxgas jumped up and landed on zeon's sholders and then used his legs to flip him landing them both on there back.

fureis zeon got up and jumped and came down with a heel drop but haxgas rolled out of the way and zeon landed with his legs going two difrent angles aka he did the falling spilts.

after gasping for breath zeon got back up and tryed to punch haxgas but he moved his head grabed zeon's arm and twisted so that zeon was now held to the ground with his face in the dirt and his arm gehind his back and haxgas sitng on him.

'dame she beat me ... it was kind of arousing' said zeon in his head.

..."ok da fuck i blinked and i missed it" said brago the rubing his eyes.

"oh sorry i dident mean to go so hard" said haxgas geting of of zeno.

zeon got up with a frown then haxgas smiled and gave him a hug "it's ok dont be sad evryong gets beat sometime" said the crossdreesing boy.

zeons expreshin changed from mad to nothing as he turnd his head and blushed.

"ok ok time for the next spar" said brago.

[3 hours later.

"ok now go check the bord for tomaros sparing matches" said brago pointing to the bored whitch read.

first-haxgas vs zeon

second-konchmay vs milrodo z

thered-brago vs umegon

forth tio vs henageshi ?

"why the hell is her name on the bored" asked brago?

"i added it my self" said henagehi holding up a crayon and poping up from nohware.

...

"ok well any way you all need to go to the lake to get your swiming down ... NOW" yelled brago and thay were gone.

and thay were off.

"and now im your swim coach" said henageshi.

"now your not" said lalia holding up a clip bored "the real swim coach is henageshi goddamit" the laila walked away in shame.

"now evry one go to the showers and get in your swim suts so we can swim" said henageshi pointing to the conjond bath house.

then as the swimmers were heading to the bath house there was only one thing on haxgas's mind. 'holy shit holy shit there going to see it holy shit'.

"um henageshi can i chang somewhere else" asked haxgas pulling on the coches arm.

"um... why do you need to chang somewhere else little boy" asked henageshi makeing haxgas jumping shock luckaly no one else hered here.

"um im a girl" said haxgas.

"no fucking way i know a boy when i see one but if yourelly want them to think your a girl thats fine by me go change behind that tree.

and so haxgas ran behind the tree and started to get undressed andjust as he was down to only his frilly pink thong zeon came up from behind him in his bathing sute.

"hay there haxgas you reeee oh my im so sorry" said zeon notasing that haxgas was only in the thong.

"it's ok just um turn around or something for a moment" said haxgas and as told zeon turnd around long enufe for the crossdresser to change in to a blue one peace that had lightning bolt's runing down it.

"wow you look grate ... hay are you a lightning mamodo" asked zeon walking closer to his diskised brother.

"um ya im positive lightning why are you a lightning" asked haxgas leaning in close to zeon.

"um ya im negative hay did you know opposits attract" asked zeon moveing closer to haxgasas there body's nerly toched the camp bell rang.

both of the boys lifted there heds up and saw the speekers then heading to there swim class with henageshi "hay see ya in the water zeon" said haxgas runing tords the lake.

"hahahaha-haaa-haha"

"... i swere iv hered that somewhere ... oh well im next" said zeon then jumping in and doing a dive and lossing his trunks but no one knowtised not even him.

...

have to end here any way as for the whole gash name thing ya im going to go back to calling him gash next chapter sorry if you were annoyed by that im trying to teach my self to type it out fast for when peepole say his name any way this might be the longest chapter iv ever made for anything so leave a R and i will start work on the next chapter ass oon as possible.


End file.
